Nessie: The Awakening
by punk.goes.crunk
Summary: Nessie's a slut. Read inside.


Nessie: The Awakening

**Disclaimer: All characters go to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight. **

**Hello. My first story, and it just came randomly to my head… I hope you enjoy reading it. Oh, and btw, the name of the story has nothing to do with the story. Just chose a random thing that sounded good.**

**Everything here I just came up with randomly. The way that Nessie's a slut, well, my friend who I now shall C and I had wondered, "What would Nessie be like as a teen?" An Emo? Goth? Scene? Slut? We had much to choose from, and we chose a slut. Just to see what it would turn out to be. Maybe next time she'd be an anti-parent Emo. I have nothing against people who are like this, though, so be whoever you want to be... **

Chapter One: **Love-Makin' Hoochy Mama **

It was all their fault that Nessie was in this mess. It was all Edward and Bella's fault. Apparently, the ridiculously wealthy family had spoiled their only _real _child silly. That lead to a slutty high-school girl. So it was basically her parent's fault that Nessie was caught doing the nasty with some guy she brought home from school that Friday afternoon.

Everything was going well. The hot sweaty bodies collapsing in her pink bedroom. The uptight honky dry-humping music, and the sighing of the names. It was all pleasurable, until Nessie could hear the voices of her parents.

"Oh, Edward," moaned Bella. Edward chuckled, and Bella giggled with delight.

Suddenly, the door opened, Bella on the back of Edward. They were hoping that their wonderful daughter (well, they thought she was wonderful) was home so they could tell her good news.

When that door opened, Edward gasped, and dropped his beloved wife. Bella dropped to the floor, screaming, "Ow! My ass!"

Right when the high-school boy was about to begin the humping, Nessie gasped. Not out pleasure, but out of _surprise_. What was her mother and father doing here? They had told her that they were going out to look for little kids to adopt. With her mother's problem with making decisions, she assumed they were going to take a while. Long enough for her to have some fun, at least.

All bodies stopped. Basically, I guess, time stopped. When Edward was mad, time froze. The boy on top of the Cullen's so called "innocent" daughter turned around, grabbing the pink pillow to cover up his weiner-dog. Nessie clutched the covers around her body. If Edward were human, he'd have a bright red face right now. His complexion stayed the same yet his mood did not.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" he fumed. Uh-oh. He only used her full _real _name when he was extremely mad, which was about now. "Who's this boy, and why is he here?"

Nessie stammered, which was something she didn't normally do. "T-this is… W-what's your name?" She didn't even know the boy's name.

"Terrance…" he looked just as nervous.

"Get this boy out." he ordered Nessie. Then he mumbled, "_Terrance_…"

"T-Terrance, go," whispered Nessie.

And sure enough the high-school boy Nessie attracted was out of there, the love-making music still playing lightly in the background. Bella sighed, and stood up off the ground.

"Get dressed, Nessie. We'll meet you in the living-room," she said, letting her off easy for that time. She pulled Edward away from their daughter, in an attempt to get him to calm down.

As soon as Nessie came into the cozy living-room, she plopped on the recliner and folded her arms over her chest, glowering at the floor.

Edward finally composed himself, Bella seated next to him on the soft love-seat. He began ranting on about sex, and how it was bad. She was still half-human, and there was a possibility she could become pregnant. And we all know that sweet innocent Nessie cannot be pregnant.

"But I always hear you and Mom going at it while I'm making a sorry attempt to fall asleep." murmured Nessie.

Bella smiled sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed. If she were still human she would have blushed. Edward's eyes widened.

"Nessie, that's it. Do you know how you could have endangered our secret? Terrance could have noticed the bed totally unused. He could have noticed the lack of food or anything a normal human would have found useful."

"The bed _is _used. By you. And. Mom."

Bella sighed. "Is sex all you think about, sweetheart? Edward, perhaps we could allow her to have sex. Just… With--"

Edward held up his hand, signaling for her to stop speaking. "No, love. We can't allow our only daughter to become a slut and have repeated sexual intercourse with that Terrance. And what was that _terrible _music you were listening to?"

"Mom probably knows what it is because she used to be a human in the modern days."

Bella looked down.

"Hmm?"

"It's love-making music, Edward. Love-making music."

"I allowed my child to get love-making music!?" exploded Edward, jumping out of his seat.

After calming down and recomposing himself, the conversation veered back to the fact that Bella said it was okay for Nessie could have sex.

"Two of us think that I'm allowed to have it," said Nessie, pointing to her mother. "You can't argue with two people, Dad. Especially if one of them is a very lonely, desperate, attention lacking daughter." She wasn't lonely, in fact guys followed her every move. She wasn't desperate either. The guys who wanted to date her were the ones who were desperate. And she didn't lack attention. I think you know where I'm going with this. "And the other is your wife who has to have everything for her daughter."

"Oh, please, Edward?"

"Fine…"

Nessie smiled, already making plans for tomorrow night.


End file.
